Pardon My Past
Pardon My Past is 14th episode of the second season and the 36th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When a malevolent presence from a past life threatens Phoebe with a violent death, she casts a spell to travel back in time to 1924, where she discovers that her past life was seduced by an immortal warlock named Anton, who convinced her to turn evil and help him destroy Prue and Piper’s past lifes. Devastated to realize she once gave in to the dark side of her powers, Phoebe risks her present life in an attempt to reverse the past and destroy Anton forever. Meanwhile, Piper discovers that even in her past life she was forced to choose between Dan and Leo, and Prue finds she was once a talented photographer. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Dan Gordon *Leo Wyatt *'P. Bowen' *'P. Baxter' *'P. Russell' *'Gordon Johnson' *'Leo's Past Life' *'Anton' *'Christina Larson' Magical Notes *Leo: "Well that's how our souls evolve; how we grow as individuals from one lifetime to the next." Leo explains his reasons for believing Phoebe's past life is trying to help her, rather than kill her. He then goes on and states perhaps it's Phoebe's power of premonition that links her to her past life. *Leo: "Well, cousins probably looked the same to you, because your soul recognized their souls...We all tend to travel in the same circle of family, friends, even enemies throughout our various lives. And that’s why our souls recognize each other. So we can keep finding each other. That’s what soulmates mean." *When you become a whitelighter, the Elders show you your past lives. *Dan's past life, Gordon Johson, was the husband of Piper's past life, P. Baxter, and, thus, is the great grandfather of the Charmed Ones. 'Book of Shadows' After Anton was vanquished, Phoebe wrote an entry about him to warn the future generations. 'Spells' #Phoebe casts the Past Life Spell. #P. Bowen and P. Baxter cast a spell to kill an evil witch and curse her future lives. #Phoebe creates and casts a spell to switch with her past life #Phoebe creates and attempts to cast a reversal to her past-life-switching spell. #Phoebe successfully casts her past-life-switching spell. Past Life Spell :Remove the chains of time and space :And make my spirit soar. :Let these mortal arms embrace :The life that haunts before. To Kill An Evil Witch *''This spell not only kills an evil witch, but causes her future lives to be cursed; they will die at or near the same point as well''. :Evil Witch in my sight, :Vanquish thy self, :Vanquish thy might, :In this and every future life. To Switch Bodies With a Past Life :In this time and in this place :Take this spirit I displace :Bring it forth, while I go back :To inhabit a soul so black. To Return to Present Life :In this time and in this place :Take this spirit I displace :Bring me forth, while she goes back :To a soul so black. :*This spell did not work the first few times Phoebe used it, since Pearl had the amulet (necklace) on in the present. 'Potions' *Anton gave Russell a potion to triple her powers. 'Powers' *'Premonition:' Phoebe received a link with her past life. *'Fire Throwing:' Used by P. Russell (after drinking the Power Tripling Potion) to destroy wine boxes and to attack P. Bowen. She later attacked Piper and Prue (in Phoebe's body). *'Glamouring:' Used by Anton to glamour into Leo, Leo's past life and Christina Larson. *'Cryokinesis:' Used by P. Bowen to defend herself and to attack P. Russell and Phoebe (in P. Russell's body). *'Super Strength:' Used by Anton to knock Gordon Johnson across the living room. *'Molecular Deceleration:' Used by P. Baxter to slow down Anton. *'Adjusting:' Used by Anton to fight through P. Baxter's power. *'Telekinesis:' Prue tried to attack P. Russell (in Phoebe's body) and Anton, but the Amulet blocked her power. She later used it to deviate P. Russell's fire stream towards Anton. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze P. Russell's fire stream. 'Artifacts' *Anton and Russell possessed a Protection amulet '''that would shield them from good witches. Grandfather Clock *Smashed once in the past by P. Baxter, onto Anton. Beings Magical Beings *Anton- an immortal warlock in love with P. Russell *P. Russell' -an ancestor to the Charmed Ones & Phoebe's past life. *'P. Bowen'- an ancestor to the Charmed Ones & Prue's past life. *'P. Baxter' - an ancestor to the Charmed Ones & Piper's past life. Mortals *'Gordon Johnson '-P. Baxter's husband & Dan's past life. *'Christina Larson' Galleries Past Lives P. Bowen.jpg|P. Bowen P. Baxter.jpg|P. Baxter P.Russell.jpg|P. Russell Gordon Johnson.jpg|Gordon Johnson Past Leo.jpg|Past Leo The Battle Image:Past1.jpg|P. Baxter realizes Anton was pretending to be past-Leo Image:Past2.jpg|Anton attacks P. Baxter Image:Anton_Grabs_Priscilla.jpg|Anton grabs P. Baxter Image:Past4.jpg|Russell looks at Anton then Bowen Image:Past5.jpg|The cousins stare each other down Image:Priscilla_Thrown_Ground.jpg|Baxter is thrown to floor 300px-Prue_Cryokinesis.gif|P. Bowen freezing P. Russel attack Image:Past7.jpg|Russell shoots fire at Bowen Image:Past8.jpg|Bowen counters her attack with cryokinetic power Image:Past9.jpg|Cryokinesis vs. Pyrokinesis Image:Past10.jpg|Bowen freezes fire, crystallizing it Image:Past11.jpg|Baxter slows down Anton Image:Past12.jpg|Anton slows down Image:Past13.jpg|Bowen blows again ice Image:Past14.jpg|Amulet absorbs Bowen's power Image:Past15.jpg|Bowen and Russell duke it out Image:Past00.jpg|Baxter is strangled but knees Anton in groin and escapes Image:Past01.jpg|The girls recite the spell Image:Past02.jpg|Baxter and Bowen recite spell to curse Russell's soul Image:Pastfight2.jpg|Phoebe swaps Life Forces with Russell and fights back Image:Pastfight3.jpg|Bowen and Baxter wonder where Russell (present Phoebe) learned to defend herself like that Image:Pastfight4.jpg|Bowen shoots a blast of ice at Russell (present Phoebe) as she runs up stairs Image:Pastfight5.jpg|Russell (present Phoebe) kicks Anton in face Image:Pastfight6-.jpg|Baxter strangles Russell (present Phoebe) Image:Pastfight6.jpg|Phoebe switches Life Forces just as Russell dies Episode Stills 01qaze.jpg 02zz.jpg 03sddef.jpg 214w.jpg xccff.jpg xcvccxvcv.jpg mlpoii.jpg mpoikl.jpg Behind the Scenes 214g.jpg 214h.jpg 214i.jpg 214j.jpg 214k.jpg 214l.jpg 214m.jpg 214n.jpg 214o.jpg 214p.jpg 214q.jpg 214r.jpg 214s.jpg 214t.jpg 214u.jpg 214v.jpg 214x.jpg Featured Music :"Homecoming Song" by Owsley :"Can't Stand It" by Wilco :"If You Were The Only Girl In The World" by Rafe Spall Notes and Trivia thumb|250px|right * Brian Krause joins the main cast as Leo Wyatt. * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * This episode takes place on February 17. * It is unknown if the title of the episode is a reference to the movie ''Pardon My Past (1945). * This is the first episode to feature past lives of characters. * Phoebe’s date of birth is November 2, 1975. * Piper’s date of birth is August 7, 1973. * P. Russell’s date of birth is July 2, 1894 and died on February 17, 1924. * Leo's past life (which Anton impersonates) dies sometime between February 17, 1924 and May 6, 1924, as that is when Leo himself is born. * Phoebe doesn’t use her power. * Phoebe remark that feeling evil was good backs up what happened in "Is There a Woogy in the House?", when she turned evil due to possession. She also wishes she had her past life's ability to throw fire, which she gains while pregnant with The Source's Heir. * Prue doesn’t use her Astral Projection power. * The Grandfather Clock gets smashed again, even though it was in the past. * A back door of the manor is shown from the outside for the first and last time. * While Anton is not the first or last evil being to be featured during the series' run to fall in love with a mortal/witch, he is the only one to turn the woman he loved permanantly evil. *This is the first episode to show the Halliwell's family tree, and the next time it is shown is in the episode "Baby's First Demon". *The script initially gave names for the past incarnations of the sisters, but producers felt this would be too confusing for viewers, so instead they were only referred to by their first initial and last name, such as P. Baxter. Glitches * While the Halliwell family tree is very detailed, large portions of it seem to be inaccurate. Grams date of birth is listed as June 23, 1937 making her merely 12 when Patty was born April 5, 1950. Her date of death, known to be 1998, was listed as March 5, 1968 - even though she was seen alive and well in the Season 1 episode That '70s Episode. Grams has also said repeatedly that there has "never been a man in the bunch" when she herself is shown to have a brother (Gordon Johnson II ) and there being several male relatives between them and Melinda Warren. * P. Bowen notably changes her shoes while searching for Russell. * In Phoebe's vision of her past life, as she walks into the Manor you can see several people smoking cigars. However, one is a black lady. Some young people today think this was impossible because of racism in the 20s. However, as seen in party photographs of that era of Hollywood, certain exceptionally talented black people were allowed in upper class social circles, such as singers, entertainers, preachers and madams. * Played in slow motion, it can be seen that when Russell attacks Bowen with her fire power for the first time, the fire completely dissapears just before Bowen retaliates, after which it reappears. * P. Baxter is shown wearing a gold ring, but in the next scene it's gone. Quotes :Prue: Great party. Maybe we should do this more often. :(Piper’s attention is directed towards Dan and Leo, who are drinking beer and talking in the living room.) :Piper: Yeah. Maybe next time, we can trim the guest list by one. :Prue: Piper. I had to invite Leo. He was at the club when I went to go pick up the supplies. He knew that we were throwing a party. :Piper: Well didn’t you think maybe he’d feel a little awkward being here because of Dan? :Prue: It doesn’t look like he feels too awkward to me. Look, Piper, he’s been mortal for what? A couple of weeks now? I mean, I felt bad for him. He doesn’t know anybody and it’s not like there’s a fallen-Whitelighters-support group to join or anything. :Piper: Prue, I’m not upset with you. I’m just…I’m…I’m upset with the whole situation. :Prue: Well, Leo’s just going to have to accept the fact that you’re with Dan now. You are still with Dan, right? :Piper: Yes. Of course. (We see Leo and Dan laughing.) :Piper: What do you think they’re talking about? :Prue: You. :Piper: Great. :Phoebe: I have too many phobias. To study for my psych exam. I never knew there were so many. Claustrophobia, arachnophobia.. : (she flips through her flash cards) :Phoebe: Kleptophobia, phallusphobia. :Prue: Relaxaphobia. :Phoebe: Cute. :Prue: Just trying to help. :Piper: What the hell are they talking about? :(Cut to Leo and Dan.) :Leo: My favorite ball player? Joe DiMaggio. Hands down. :Dan: DiMaggio. No. I meant when you were growing up. :Leo: DiMaggio was…my grandfather’s favorite. That’s why he’s mine too. :Dan: You know Leo, this is just an observation, but uh, you don’t like to talk about your past that much. Do you? :Leo: It’s just not all that interesting, really. :Dan: Not that interesting? I mean, being in the army sounds pretty interesting. How, I mean, how long have you been out? :(Piper enters.) :Leo: Piper. :Piper: Hi guys. Having fun? Not talking about me too much, I hope. :Dan: No. No. Not at all. :Piper: No? :Dan: Actually. Leo was about to fill me in on his army experience. :Piper: The army? (Leo smiles) Huh. Whoops. Look at the time. Gotta call it a night. Party’s over. :(Phoebe enters looking for the family tree. Piper, Prue, and Leo follow her.) :Phoebe: Family tree. I know I saw one somewhere. :Piper: Uh, I still don’t understand. :Phoebe: We were all related. Cousins. And we lived here at the manor back in the twenties. (She begins looking for the family tree) :Piper: Together? Here? (She looks at Prue) So much for evolution. :Prue: Wait. So you saw us in our past lives? I mean, did we look the same? (Phoebe looks up from the trunk) :Phoebe: Uh, yeah. You did, actually. Kind of. (She opens the trunk, kneels down, and begins to look through it) International Titles *'French:' Soeur contre Soeurs (Sister against Sisters) *'Polish:' Podróż do przeszłości (Travel to the Past) *'Czech:' Hrozba z minulosti (Threat from the Past) *'Slovak:' Odpusťte mi minulosť (Pardon My Past) *'Italian:' Il fascino del male (The Fascination of Evil) *'Spanish:' Perdonad mi pasado (Pardon My Past) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Perdona mi pasado (Pardon My Past) *'Hungarian:' Kísért a múlt (Tempt the Past) *'Portuguese (Portugal):' Perdoem o meu Passado (Pardon My Past) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''Perdoe Meu Passado (''Pardon My Past) *'Russian: '''Prostite za moe proshloe ''(Pardon My Past) *'Finnish:' Sielunvaellus (Transmigration) *'German:' Verflucht in alle Ewigkeit (Cursed for All Eternity) *'Serbian: '''Oprostite mojoj prošlosti ''(Pardon My past) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2